


loving the sunlight in you

by pohtehto



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohtehto/pseuds/pohtehto
Summary: In front of him, Tay's crescent eyes were staring, sparkling with content and admiration, all pure just for him. The man's face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, making Gun fall harder if that's even possible.Gosh, he really is that whipped, huh?
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	loving the sunlight in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerimies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimies/gifts), [clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowns/gifts).



> Greetings! 
> 
> Welcome to my first AO3 fic. To be honest, I'm quite nervous and reluctant to write this up. English isn't my first language and I'm quite insecure of my writing, though I try to be expressive as much as possible. This fic was made out of desperation to have more fanworks in our fandom. At the moment, our fandom is small but growing. This means currently, there are only a handful fanfics and fanworks out there. I'm still thankful for all of those and I'm happy I get to be part of this community. 
> 
> This fanfic was inspired by one of the moodboards I especially made to inspire others to make their own fanworks. In short, i was inspired by an inspiration i created to inspire other people. :D Hahahah ok forgive my humour :(
> 
> This fanfic is dedicated to all my TayGun boos/clowns out there who are craving for more TayGun contents! 💙💚
> 
> Enjoy!~

The day dawned crisp and clear, perfect for a morning walk in the green. The chirping of birds echoed in the slight breeze of the morning chill, trees swaying as they basked in the warmth & sunbeam. 

Through a window, soft warm yellow rays were wafting in the cool air and some were resting on his eyelids, trying to rouse him from his slumber. Stirring slightly with a whine, he did eventually but stopped when he heard a low chuckle coming in front of him.

"Stop your staring. It's creepy," Sensing a stare, he said drowsily, his voice laced with sleepiness.

The chuckles continued, slightly louder than before. He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, delight filling him up as he chuckled with the onlooker. With half of his face burried in the pillow, he slowly opened his eyes which were then greeted by a sight he had always fallen in love with. 

In front of him, Tay's crescent eyes were staring, sparkling with content and admiration, all pure just for him. The man's face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, making Gun fall harder if that's even possible. 

_Gosh, he really is that whipped, huh?_

"Good morning, love." Tay greeted in a deep voice from sleep. 

"Staring is rude, you know." Gun chuckled, hiding his blushing face fully with the blanket. He didn't know why but he just couldn't stand Tay's softening eyes on him this early in the morning. 

"Stop covering yourself. I wanna see you." Tay replied as he tried to tug the soft cloth. Gun could recognize the other's pouting in his voice and Gun couldn't help his chuckling for the nth time that day. 

"No."

"No?"

"I haven't washed my face yet. Maybe later."

"Please?"

"No."

"No? Would you say no to this face?" Tay whimpered, sounding like a kicked puppy. 

Gun chortled. He really couldn't with this man. Tay had larger built than him and two years older on top of that but he surely acted like he was the younger one. The man was like a big puppy. And he was sure the older was using those puppy eyes and cute whining to lure him in and make him comply to his wishes. No. He would not fall for those. He could uphold his fortress until... until what? 

Well, let's just see. Resisting couldn't hurt, right?

"No. I said no."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes— I mean no. No looking at me." He ended it with a huff. 

Suspiciously, the room fell silent. Gun, becoming confused and curious, warily peeked over his blanket, only to sense a movement from his side then a gentle weight on his stomach. Wriggling of fingers started to emerge, tickling on his sides with no mercy. He broke out into a fit of giggling as Tay decided to add more of his assault by blowing raspberries into the crook of the younger's neck and on the collarbone. Gasping for air while laughing, Gun tried to swat the hands away only to find out the offensive limbs had moved to attack his belly. 

"Not gonna change your mind, huh?" Tay asked with a wide grin plastered on his face as he continued his teasing. He looked at Gun's laughing face, feeling warmth and fondness within. He silently took note of how the younger's nose was crinckling up cutely and eyes twinkling with the childish glint as he laughed. Tay couldn't help but to fall harder. _Damn, what a really whipped man._

With a quite dead weight on his stomach, he couldn't do much in his protest. He could only whine and laugh. "S-stop," Gun cackled, finding it hard to finish his words as he tried to fight for his life, giggling and gasping at the same time. "Not gonna... hide..."

And laughters filled the room. 

At some time, Tay decided to slacken his advances. He started his kisses up from on top of the younger's head, down the forehead, nose, and lips. He looked at him, eyes raw and loving, heart full and happy. He wouldn't trade moments like this for the world. 

He then kissed his cheeks, jaw, neck and the expanse of his shoulder. Gun, even with the high from the recent tickling, instinctively relaxed in his hold and closed his eyes, feeling sweet and warm, sighing and smiling. He then opened them and looked at this man with love in equal intensity. He couldn't look away. He was just equally entranced.

"Happy 4th Anniversary, hun." Smiling, Gun tenderly looked at the other's eyes with affection. 

"Happy 4th Anniversary to us. Love you." Tay kissed his lips lightly but sweetly. He then kissed the corners of the shorter's mouth. Heart melting, Gun couldn't help but to giggle. It had been years but he still couldn't get enough of Tay's sweet antics. Years with this man but he still couldn't get enough of his personality and behaviour. 

Sure, there were days which were far from any of their better days but the more they thought about it all whenever they overcame it, the more their relationship had strengthened. Falling in love is easy but staying in love requires efforts both parties must provide in order to keep it working. And he was happy they were making it work. Even after all these years. 

"I brought you coffee." Tay got down on top of him and made his way to nightstand. He took the cups slowly, careful not to spill and make a mess. He offered one to Gun with: "Here. Careful, it's hot."

Gun was moved by the sweet gesture _. 'Oh, this sweet dork,'_ he mentally sighed, lovingly. He patted Tay's head, like a dog, which was responded by a woof of a proud puppy. Gun couldn't help his laughters spilling. Gun mouthed _'good boy'._ He held the cup and took a careful sip from the beverage. "Hmm..."

"Pleasant, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But you sure about it being hot?" Gun could be holding his laughter but he decided not to and laughed loudly. 

Tay sipped his as he was hit with realization. _"Oh."_ Embarassed, he apologized and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"How long were you staring at me before?" Gun asked with mild amusement in his tone. 

Tay pondered. "I lost count? It was dawn when I woke up. I became thristy and went to the kitchen. Met P'Muk on the way while she continued to binge-watch a show. Went here to cuddle with you. Then I decided to get coffee for both of us. And this." Tay gave him a bundle of white roses from the table.

Of course, Tay wouldn't forget the flower that led them both tegether. The flower which had been Gun's favourite flower because of his mother and then eventually, Tay's too as it reminded him of Gun. The flower which had been there to witness Tay's confession to Gun as well Tay's apologies and comfort to him. In short, it was _their_ flower. 

"You looked gorgeous as always with the sunlight, by the way." He took one from the bundle and put it behind the younger's ears.

Gun blushed harder than before. _These sweet antics, again._ He pursed his lips to contain his growing smile. He playfully hit Tay and reached for the rest of flowers, taking in their scent. Smirking, he said: "Creepy, but sweet."

Tay laughed at his comment. 

_Oh dear, he really does love that mouth._

  
"Let's change. We have a big day ahead of us."

> **Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! 
> 
> Twitter: @pohtehto  
> Ig: @taygunyall
> 
> Moodboards/Works:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/pohtehto/status/1306952164560969728


End file.
